Death (ability)
.]] Death , also known as Fatal, Reaper, or Doom, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series that inflicts Instant Death on its target. Death is also often referred to as the status effect of KO, or having zero HP. Death, typically, is easy to resist and usually results in a miss. There are other forms of Death used by enemies, e.g. Level 3 Death or Level 5 Death will kill any character that has a level divisible by the set number. The level-specific variants are generally very accurate or 100% accurate. In most games, the spell's special effect is represented by the personification of death, known as the Grim Reaper. In the modern series, using Death on an undead creature has no effect and it may even fully replenish the undead target's health. Appearances Final Fantasy Death (RUB on the NES or Reaper in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 6 Black Magic spell, which attempts to inflict Instant Death on a single enemy. It has a low success rate, but there is an upgraded version called Kill. Beholder, Death Eye, Astos, Dark Wizard, and Marilith are capable of casting the spell. The spell can be bought at Crescent Lake and can be learned by the Black Mage and Black Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition and mobile releases, it costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Death (Doom in Origins) is a Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Instant Death on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Death by having them use the Death Tome (Doom Scroll in the Origins release). Death VIII can be used by Imperial Shadow and Sorcerer, while Death XVI is used exclusively by Astaroth. Final Fantasy III Death is a level 8 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Eureka for 60,000 gil. It inflicts Instant Death on one enemy with a 35% success rate, and can also be cast through the item Black Musk. The enemies Kum Kum and Echidna can use the spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV Death (Fatal on the SNES) is a Black Magic spell that attempts to cause Instant Death for 35 MP. It has a casting time of 5. It is learned by Rydia at level 52 (level 55 in 3D versions) and Palom at level 46. It has an accuracy of 60% in 2D versions (30% accuracy in 3D versions). Both Dark Sage and Blood Eye can cast the spell. On the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Death is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Instant Death to one or all enemies at the cost of 35 MP. It is learned by the impostor Rydia (level 52) and Palom (level 46). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Death costs 35 MP to cast, and is learned by Rydia (level 55), Palom (level 47), and Fusyoa (initially). Final Fantasy V Death (also called Doom) is a level 6 Black Magic purchased at Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. It attempts to inflict Instant Death on one target, and it costs 29 MP to cast. It can be used by Alchymia, Aquathorn, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Exdeath's Soul, Fury, Necrophobe, and Archeodemon. The player can also use Death by catching and releasing a Mani Wizard, Tonberry, or Aquathorn. Death is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Death is an Attack spell (also called Doom) attempts to cause Instant Death for 35 MP. It is learned from the esper Catoblepas at a rate of x2. It is a vital part of the infamous Vanish-Doom bug. It has a 95 hit rate and is vulnerable to Runic. The Soul Sabre and Death Tarot weapons have it as an Added Ability. It can be used by Level 50 Magic, Magic Master, Death Rider, Death Machine, Necromancer, Death Warden, and Behemoth King (Undead). Final Fantasy VII The spell Death can be learned on the Destruct Materia. It attempts to inflict Instant Death on one target. It requires 10,000 AP to learn and 30 MP to cast, and has accuracy of 44%. The Instant Death effect can be added to physical attacks with Added Effect. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Death can be obtained from various missions and monsters, as well as in Materia Fusion by fusing a mastered Stop Materia with Libra, or Poison with any DMW Materia. It attempts to inflict Instant Death on a target at the cost of 18 MP. Final Fantasy VIII When cast in battle, Death attempts to inflict Instant Death upon one enemy. It is one of the best spells to junction onto the Luck stat, although it may be wiser to junction the spell onto ST-Atk-J or ST-Def-J to cause or protect against Instant Death respectively (ST-Atk-J is particularly useful; if one Junctions 100 Death spells to it, any enemy without an innate immunity to Death can be killed in one hit). While few enemies hold the Death spell for the player to draw from, it can be manufactured from many refinery items. Casting Death in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1, but lowers compatibility with Carbuncle by 0.2. Final Fantasy IX Death is a Black Magic spell used by Vivi. It is taught through the Black Hood, costs 20 MP to cast, and takes 45 AP to learn. It has a 35% accuracy. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. It can be used by Lich, Ozma, Whale Zombie and Ash. Final Fantasy X Death is the second-to-last spell learned along Lulu's basic Sphere Grid path. It attempts to kill one target, and it costs 20 MP. Lulu can cast multiple Death spells with her Overdrive, Fury. An upgraded version called Mega Death is a skill used by Yunalesca, which inflicts Instant Death on all characters who are not afflicted with the Zombie status, or have Deathproof in their armor. Death can also be inflicted with the Use item Farplane Shadow and Farplane Wind. Final Fantasy X-2 Death is part of the Arcana skillset used by the Dark Knight dressphere, but can also be used through the Bitter Farewell Garment Grid or while equipped with the Mortal Shock accessory. Death can also be used through Yuna's Festivalist ability Ultima Sandals. It requires Doom to be mastered and 50 AP to master for it to be used by Dark Knights, and costs 24 MP to cast. Paine's special dressphere, Full Throttle, can learn Death for 20 AP after learning Fiers. For enemies, the spell is exclusive to the Precepts Guard. Final Fantasy XI Death is a spell available to Black Mages at level 99 after spending 1200 JP on the job. It consumes all of the caster's MP and attempts to inflict Instant Death. If the effect fails, the target instead takes Darkness elemental damage proportional to the MP consumed. Most undead enemies resist this. Death is more readily available to enemies, though mostly the more powerful or rare ones. It is cast by the Dark Rider, megaboss statues of Dynamis, and Angra Mainyu, the megaboss of Dynamis—Beaudcedine, generally in conjunction with Chain Spell. Death, is usually unavoidable and causes instant KO, but there are means of resisting the spell. The Shadow Ring item obtained from Dynamis Lord offers resistance to Death. The Flawless Ribbon also resists death. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Death is an Arcane Magick 5 license that requires 60 License Points, and uses 30 MP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina, and Phon Coast for 5,200 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Death is an Arcane Magick 2 License. It costs 50 LP and 30 MP, and can only be obtained from a treasure in Paramina Rift's Karydine Glacier. This magick is only available for the Red Battlemage job class. Death's base success rate is 35%, but it is also affected by the caster's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Zalera's skill Kill has the same effect as Death with a 100% hit rate. As with Death, enemies with Safety passive ability are immune to Instant Death. Prime Level Death is also a skill used by Zalera as a boss, inflicting instant death upon party members whose levels are prime numbers. Presumably, the only levels at which all such spells may be avoided are 49, 77, and 91 as there are no spells relating to multiples of 7, 11, or 13. Final Fantasy XIII Death is Vanille's full ATB skill and acts in a similar way to a Limit Break. It deals up to 99,999 HP damage (but can break the damage limit with a Genji Glove) and has a 1% chance of inflicting Instant KO. This is increased by an additional 1% for each status ailment the target is afflicted with. Death is not classified as a debuffing spell, so its chances of hitting can't be boosted with the passive ability, Improved Debuffing, found in Vanille's Belladonna and Malboro Wands, or by staggering the opponent. Death is also used by the Sacrifice Cie'th in Eden and Orphan's Cradle, and the final boss can use an attack called Purgatorial Wrath which attempts to instantly kill a player, in the same way as Death. These are affected by Cherub's Crowns and Seraph's Crowns, in that the chance of death becomes lower (but not collectively). Final Fantasy XV Death is exclusive to Noctis. Death is one of three Ring Magic abilities used when the Ring of the Lucii is equipped as a weapon. It enables Noctis to drain the life-force of enemies and causes them to disintegrate. When the enemy is killed by Death's instant death effect and collapses into dust, the spell restores half of Noctis's HP. It is used via the attack command when the Ring of the Lucii is in the weapon slot and gradually drains MP. It always worked well against small daemons, but after being buffed in a patch, it now works on most enemies; a red skull appears next to the enemy's name when using the spell on it, if it can be killed by Death. Death is the first spell Noctis learns on the ring and becomes available in Chapter 13. Death deals damage, slows the enemy down, and applies a debuff that instantly kills the enemy when fully applied. When Noctis is not casting it, the effect of this invisible debuff gradually wanes. When the "instant death meter" is full, the enemy dies and Noctis recovers half his maximum HP. If the enemy dies from the damage Death deals, Noctis doesn't get healed. Some rare enemies are immune to the instant death, but even most bosses are susceptible. Casting Death consumes MP by a fixed percentage, and thus maximum MP is irrelevant. The rate is roughly 5% per second. The damage and instant death rate are affected by Noctis's Magic stat and the enemy's hidden "death resistance" stat. Death works is at its maximum capacity when Noctis has roughly 500 Magic and increasing his Magic beyond this will not boost Death further. Death ignores buffs obtained from eating food. Patch 1.06 dramatically improved the instant death rate, removed most immunities and made Death deal damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Death is learned through the Black Mage job for 600 JP. It has a speed of 10 and uses 24 MP and causes Instant Death. Since more enemies than usual are humans, using Death is very reliable. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Death is a Dark-elemental spell that can be learned from the weapon, Life Crosier for 300 AP, used by Alchemists, which can inflict Instant Death and costs 36 MP to cast. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Death is able to to learned by Arcanists, it uses 16 MP, 450 AP to master, and is learned from the Heretic Rod. The spell causes Instant Death. Final Fantasy Type-0 Death casts a wisp of harrowing magic that places the target in Killsight status. It can be learned by completing an SO during The Amiter Resistance and requires all magic stats to be at 75. The Final Fantasy Legend A Magic Book called Death appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Death, and can be bought in Hidden Town and Ameyoko for 5,000 GP or found in Jail. It only has 20 uses and Instant kills on one target. Final Fantasy Legend II A Magic Book called Death appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Death, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP or found in chests. It only has 30 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. It inflicts Stun on non-undead such Skelton, Zombie, O-Bake on a single target. The formula is Mana x13. Final Fantasy Legend III Fatal is a Black Magic spell will inflict Instant Death if successful. It cost 36 MP to use, and it can be bought for 25,000 GP in Dwelg Town (Underworld). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Death is the strongest Dark Magic spell and costs 4 AP to cast. Death can be given to any character by having a Death Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Urbeth for 5,000 gil. A Death Tome can also be found in a chest inside the Pirate Hideout after obtaining the Magic Key. Bravely Default Death is a level 6 Black Magic spell. It has a 60% chance to cause instant death to one target. It can be costs 15 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Death is also a level 6 Sword Magic spell. It imbues a weapon with the status ailment death for ten turns. Has a 75% chance to cause death in one target when attacking. It can be costs 15 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Death is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 4☆. It KO's one target, it can initially be used once and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Ice Orb x3, Greater Dark Orb x3, and 10000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery FFI Reaper PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Death GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Death.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII Doom1 PS.png|Doom1 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Doom6 All PS.png|Doom6 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Death1 GBA.png|Death1 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Death8 All GBA.png|Death8 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Death.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Death All.png|Death cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Death.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). FFIII NES Death.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Death.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Fatal.png|''Final Fantasy IV]]'' (SNES). FFIV Death.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Death.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Death FFIV iOs.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Death.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Death.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FF4PSP Death.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Death-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Death.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFV Death Sprite iOS.png|Effect sprite in Final Fantasy V. DeathFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Death.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Death.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Death.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Death.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Death.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFX Death.PNG|Final Fantasy X. FFX Mega Death.png|Mega Death in ''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Death.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Death.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. XIII sacrifice death.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Death.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Death.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Death.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFL Death Magic Book.png|The Final Fantasy Legend. FFLII Death Spell.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Fatal.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL_Death.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Death.jpg|Bravely Default. DFFDeathgaze.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Death - Vanille UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Death - Vanille UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFAB Death - Vanille Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Death - Vanille Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Death - Vanille Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Death Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Death.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Death Vanille.png|Vanille's Limit Burst in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (4★). FFBE Death Vanille 2.png|Vanille's Limit Burst in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (5★). FFBE Death.png|Spell version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Death.gif|Vanille's Limit Burst in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (4★). WoFF Death.png|''World of Final Fantasy. pl:Death (umiejętność) Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XI Spells Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Saboteur Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Alchemy Skill Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic